Too late to apologize
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Scotland does something to England that really hurts her. Not that he would ever intentionally hurt her. Knowing he fucked up and really hurt her, he apologizes. ScotEng, Hetero, Female EnglandxScotland, Feels, *Oneshot*


England sat on her bed wearily, trying not to tear apart everything in the room. How could he do this to her? How could he forget something so important that they had been planning for weeks? How had he so easily forgotten when she had been giving him small hints for weeks and asking him about information.

Her face buried into her pillows like a safety blanket. Her glasses on her bedside table as she sobbed her eyes out. Her clothes in heaps on the floor, not caring if they creased. Wearing nothing but a plain white shirt that reached her upper thigh. Her blonde hair cascading over the bed like golden waves, looking like a fairy-tale princess.

She was so angry with Scotland, she was beside herself with rage. She was so angry she could tear apart the house if she wasn't restraining herself right now. She couldn't believe he would do something like this to her, she thought he was more mature than this. He was as old as herself in terms of nations.

For months, she and Scotland had been planning on going out to dinner together. He asked her out to dinner at a great restaurant in town, a very classy place indeed. They didn't often go out due to their duties as nations and having business to attend to. She had been really excited too, dressing up all nice to impress him and everything.

She wore a cute little dress she knew he would like then went to the restaurant to meet him. At first when he didn't show, she thought he was just running late is all. But hours later, he never showed up leaving her distraught. He stood her up in one of the classiest restaurants in town, not even calling or texting her as of an explanation.

Later she found out he had gone drinking with France, Prussia, America and Spain. The source of telling her being Canada, as he had heard that France was going out. After France mentioning he was meeting up with Scotland, Canada had become suspicious. Then called England later on to ask if she knew about this whole situation.

And that was how she ended up where she was now, sobbing uncontrollably on her bed. He stood her up to go drinking instead of going on the dinner date with her like he promised. He had broken off meeting with her so he could go down to the bar and get heavily intoxicated with other nations instead.

She felt so stupid, so humiliated and so angry. She made a fool out of herself and he was off getting drunk, carefree and unaware of just how much he had hurt her tonight. She had really believed that out of all the nations (aside from France and Canada) that he wouldn't be capable of such a thing. But it seemed she had been wrong about him.

* * *

Scotland sat quietly at a stool beside the bar, a glass of whiskey in hand. However, he couldn't help but feel he had forgotten something important, but what? He didn't forget to take out the trash, it wasn't the dishes or the gardening. And it certainly wasn't something about what his boss would have mentioned either.

France noticed that Scotland looked troubled by something, but as to what he didn't know. He couldn't help but wonder what was running through the scot's mind. However, in this case it was important that he figure it out for himself instead of relying on someone else. The answer was inside of him after all.

"A canna help but feel like a forgit something" Scotland explained in a frustrated manner. He could feel it in his gut but as to what the answer was he had no idea. No matter how much he wracked his brain he couldn't find the answer as to what he was looking for and it only frustrated him even more.

Prussia then slammed down his empty beer mug "Jou should drink more. Let's just have fun ja?!" he gloated cheerfully in a drunken tone. They came out to have fun, didn't they? So why was he worrying about that blonde control freak? Even if she did have a great body he was out to have fun with his friends not think about his wife.

America placed a hand on the older nations shoulder reassuringly "Dude you should just try calling her. England would probably know, she has a great memory" he replied. The English woman had basically raised him as a mother for many years, though she was kind and loving yet stern. She wasn't always honest about how she felt.

Spain and the other nations nodded in agreement, for a nation as old as herself. She had a great memory of all things past and in present day, it was rather amazing. Scotland then hummed thoughtfully but relented. He then pulled out his phone before scrolling through his contacts to find his wife, before clicking the phone button.

However, instead of taking a long time she answered almost immediately. But was met with venom instead of the reasonable yet playful tone he was used to. "What the fuck do you want you drunken sheep shagger?!" England snapped venomously. Scotland's eyes widening at her tone while the other nations backed away slightly.

It was clear tell that she was beyond angry at him. Even France was cowering from her and he was usually playful around her, but then next to himself he had known her the longest. Scotland then frowned crossly not liking the tone of her voice "Whit the fuck are ye sae pissed aboot?!" he snapped back defensively. He didn't really appreciate her getting mad at him.

It was then that England snapped, her emotions from her earlier events brewing up like hot water. Her filter off and her tolerance level now completely gone all because of him. Was he really that fucking dense? "Our _date_ Scotland! The one you fucking planned months ago! You left me there waiting! What was _drinking_ more important than a date with your wife?!" she yelled furiously.

It was then that Scotland went quiet, as did everyone else around him. His memory coming back and the weight of the situation hitting him like a tonne of bricks. Now he knew what he had forgotten and why she was so uncontrollably angry at him. How could he have been so fucking stupid as to forget something so important?

"Have fun with your drunks! I'm pretty sure you were talking shit about me anyway!" she snapped and hung up the phone on him instantly. Leaving him in complete shock. Blocking out most of her words as all he could think about was just how deep a hole he had dug himself into with his own foolishness.

Scotland winced as she hung up but was really stunned. He had made mistakes before but nothing to this extent, ever. He couldn't believe he did something so stupid, even for him. He felt like a complete asshole for doing this to her. How could he have forgotten their date night like this?

America then reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder "Dude, I don't think I even need to tell you how big you fucked up here" he explained casually. Even he would have remembered such a thing for how simple he could be. Hell, when England wanted to hang out he always wrote it down in case.

Spain then nodded sipping his wine quietly before muttering "Estas jodido" under his breath. He knew all too well what England's temper was like, better than anyone. They had once fought together in the rough seas, her gleaming eyes like jewels. Though he had played with fire, it only left him wanting more every time.

France simply sighed, his heart aching for the poor woman. He could only imagine the state England would be in, there was nothing worse a man could do than to stand a woman up, "L'enfer n'a pas de fureur comme un femme méprisée" he replied sighing heavily. Though they seemed like gentle creatures you wanted to protect, break their hearts and you had unlocked hell on yourself.

Scotland felt awful, just what the hell had he done? He could imagine her back at their home, alone and crying her eyes out. Soothing her pain with drink and honestly, he wouldn't blame her. He then got to his feet quickly and hurried out of the bar door. However, he didn't bother paying his tab as he had more pressing matters and he knew France would have his back.

The others watched him leave silently before sipping their own drinks. Mentally praying for his well being at the end of this whole situation. It didn't take a genius to figure out that when he got home, he was utterly screwed in every sense of the world.

* * *

England was sat on the couch drinking heavily and watching Bridget jones diary. Her eyes red from crying so much, completely giving up on looking good and whether or not she looked like a mess. Wondering if she should just go single or become a pirate/punk again to deal with her anger.

It was then that Scotland burst into the room but she didn't look up at him. Her head bowed her bangs covering her eyes, not even wanting to look him in the eye. She had removed her glasses, untied her hair so it flowed behind her and had red eyes from crying so hard.

Her eyes gleamed with rage, wearing the look she wore when she had been a pirate/punk. The kind that had once made grown men tremble with pure fear. Scotland knowing to tread carefully. "England" he started slowly. Yes, he knew he had fucked up here very badly. But he truly was sorry from the bottom of his heart. He would never dream of hurting her intentionally.

England then looked up to face him, glaring at him silently her eyes like knives "Oh your back. What? The bar throw you out for starting a fight" she snapped. He was known for getting rowdy when he got pissed, many times having to drag him out of a bar fight before he got himself into A&E or arrested by the police.

He could tell she was pissed, but he was truly sorry from the bottom of his heart. He was prepared for any form of punishment she was willing to dish out at him. "a' fucked up England. A ken that" he replied apologetically his tone sincere. He wasn't even going to deny just how much he had hurt her. But he never meant to do so.

England scoffed "Fucked up? You left me waiting there for hours Alistair! The worst part is I actually _waited_ for you! I didn't even pay! How could you do that to me?!" she snapped. She never ordered food, nor wine, just sat there politely waiting for him. Before the staff took pity and asked her if she was ok or if she needed a cab calling.

This whole thing had probably been a joke on his half. The others were probably in on it too, they probably laughed about it at the bar together. She wouldn't put it past them after all. She then started to cry again, tears spilling down her cheeks at the memory. Feeling so weak "Do you enjoy hurting me like this? Showing me up? Making me cry and humiliating me?" she sobbed.

Scotland looked pained, he hated seeing her cry like this. It broke his heart to see her looking so broken. It would take a long time to make up for what he had done to her. Scotland then walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Holding her as if she would shatter at any given time like pure glass. Hating himself for hurting her like this.

He then pulled away, gazing deeply into her eyes, Genuine guilt shining back in them "A ken a hurt ye, but a'm sae sorry" he said affectionately. He never meant to hurt her the way he had. He would do whatever it took to make up for what he had done. He would take any punishment she dished out at him, no matter how serious.

England then softened, the anger in her eyes calming but still there. She could tell he truly meant it, but he had better do something special to make up for it. "Your banned from going out for at least a month" she replied bluntly. No drinking, no parties, no boy's night, no nothing. He was going to spend time with her.

Scotland then nodded "Aye" he replied. He could always enjoy drinking at home. Besides it would save him money on how much cheaper it would be without having to check on a bar tab. If it meant he was by her side and able to comfort her, then he would do so as much as she wanted.

"I'm cuffing you to the bed" she replied bluntly. Hell, she would feed him and help him get plenty of exercise to boot. So, in all fairness he couldn't really complain here. It was the least he could do after making her feel like utter shit earlier. He was lucky she didn't chain him in the basement and treat him like a prisoner.

Scotland smirked, now that part didn't sound so bad "Aye". It had been a while since England took charge as she rather enjoyed letting him take control. It would be a nice change to the bedroom, spice things up a little. It had been so long since her punk/pirate side had come out in the bedroom.

England then stood up and pulled him away from her, giving some space between them. Gripping onto his suit tightly, desperate for his affection after feeling alone for so long. "Now kiss me" she ordered sharply. Hinting that it wasn't an option to say no to her right now.

Scotland smirked, but he did enjoy it rough "Aye" he replied playfully. He then pulled her into a kiss. The two of them gripping each other and gasping as they locked lips. Slowly Scotland's hands roamed lower while hers held him tighter. She had really missed Scotland, but now she was making up for lost time with him.

 _ **Translations**_

 **Estas jodido-Your fucked**

 **L'enfer n'a pas de fureur comme un femme méprisée-Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned**


End file.
